Flowey
Howdy! I'm FLOWEY! FLOWEY the FLOWER! ~Flowey introducing himself. Flowey (/ˈflaʊi/) is the first major character that the protagonist encounters in PBBWikiTale. Flowey serves as the main antagonist for the majority of the game, specifically the Neutral and True Pacifist routes. He provides an introduction to the mechanics of encounters by sharing "friendliness pellets," which are actually harmful bullets, revealing his philosophy of "SPAM or BE SPAMMED." Profile Appearance Flowey appears as a sentient Golden Flowers who usually grins passively. His structure has a white androecium, six yellow petals, and a light-green stem. Flowey can contort his face to show various expressions and can mimic the faces and voices of other characters. He mimics Weather Synchronize and APackOfSmarties in some situations, as well as his old self at the end of the Genocide Route. He also mimics the protagonist's face before the Neutral Route's final battle. Personality (I wonder... What happens when something without a SOUL gains the will to live? Entry Number 8, Craftloomia11, True Lab) Initially, Flowey operates under a façade of friendliness and politeness. He often greets the protagonist with southern slang, such as "Howdy!", calls himself "your best friend," and, like his father, appends polite words such as "gosh" and "golly" to the ends of his sentences. Whenever he drops this guise of friendliness, he often calls the protagonist an "idiot." Flowey has a malevolent and cruel disposition, berating the protagonist for not following his "Spam or be Spammed" philosophy. Despite this, he also criticizes the protagonist at the end of the PBB Scrapyard if they killed anyone. He is manipulative, devious, and a cunning planner and subtle if the circumstances require it. He retains his memories between SAVEs because he was once able to SAVE. He is also shown to be extremely cowardly, as he kills his former adoptive father to appease the protagonist in a vain attempt to save his own life in the Genocide Route's conclusion. Main Story PBB Scrapyard Start Flowey introduces the concept of the bullet board and calls his bullets "friendliness pellets." * If the protagonist dodges three times, his friendly act slips and he hypocritically snaps at the protagonist for toying with him. ** The background music lowers by one semitone each time the bullets are dodged, before slowing, lowering pitch, and stopping entirely. ** Before his third attack, Flowey screams "RUN. INTO. THE. BULLETS!!!" before quickly looking directly at his text and changing the "BULLETS!!!" in the speech bubble to "friendliness pellets." When the protagonist runs into his bullets, he announces his central philosophy. Regardless of whether the protagonist dodged Flowey's bullets or not, he then attempts to kill the protagonist with an unavoidable ring of bullets, but Weather Synchonize intervenes and saves the protagonist. If the protagonist killed Flowey on a previous Neutral Route, he does not appear. If the protagonist spared him, he reminds the protagonist not to kill anyone. If the protagonist gained no EXP, he reminds them to befriend everyone After resetting a Neutral Route multiple times and repeating Flowey's initial encounter, he becomes annoyed and questions if "you have anything better to do." If the protagonist resets a Genocide run before or after killing XXK1rbyF4nB0y69Xx, Flowey says "Really, ? Well, do what you will. I'll be waiting for you!" before leaving. PBB Scrapyard End At the exit to the Ruins, Flowey judges the protagonist's actions up to that point. Flowey does not appear to judge the protagonist if he was killed in a previous Neutral Route. If The Protagonist Spared Weather ; (If they have earned EXP) ;* Clever. Verrrryyy clever. ;* You think you're really smart, don't you? ;* So you were able to play by your own rules. ;* You spared the life of a single person. ;* What about the rest? ;* Think about them. ;* Do you think any of them have families? ;* Do you think any of them have friends? ;* Each one could have been someone else's Weather. ;* Selfish brat. ;* Somebody is dead because of you. ; (If they have not earned EXP) * I bet you feel really great. * You didn't kill anybody this time. * But what will you do if you meet a relentless killer? * You'll die and you'll die and you'll die. * Until you tire of trying. * What will you do then? * Will you kill out of frustration? * Or will you give up entirely on this world... * ...and let ME inherit the power to control it? * I am the prince of this world's future. * Don't worry, my little monarch, my plan isn't regicide. * This is SO much more interesting. ; (If the protagonist killed Weather before) * Clever. Verrrryyy clever. * You think you're really smart, don't you? * So you were able to play by your own rules. * You spared the life of a single person. * But don't act so cocky. * I know what you did. * You murdered him. * And then you went back, because you regretted it. * Ha ha ha ha... * You naive idiot. * Do you think you are the only one with that power? * The power to reshape the world... * Purely by your own determination. * The ability to play God! * The ability to "SAVE." * I thought I was the only one with that power. But... * I can't SAVE anymore. * Apparently YOUR desires for this world override MINE. * Well well. * Enjoy that power while you can. * I'll be watching. If The Protagonist Killed Weather ; (First time) * I hope you like your choice. * After all, it's not as if you can go back and change fate. * In this world, it's spam or be spammed. * That old hag thought he could break the rules. * H''e tried so hard to save you.'' * But when it came down to it... * Hee hee... * HE COULDN'T EVEN SAVE HIMSELF. * WHAT AN IDIOT!! ; (Second time) * Ha ha ha ha ha... * You disgusting animal. * You didn't even TRY to spare him. ; (Subsequent times) * Wow, you really can't get enough. * You kind of remind me of myself. ; (If Toriel was spared before) * Wow, you're utterly repulsive. * You spared his life... * Then you decided that just wasn't interesting enough for you. * So you murdered him just to see what would happen. * You killed him out of boredom. * Truly disgusting... * Ha ha ha ha... * You naive idiot. * Do you think you are the only one with that power? * The power to reshape the world... * Purely by your own determination. * The ability to play God! * The ability to "SAVE." * I thought I was the only one with that power. But... * I can't SAVE anymore. * Apparently YOUR desires for this world override MINE. * Well well. * Enjoy that power while you can. * I'll be watching. If Genocide Route Requirements Are Met * Hahaha... * You're not really human, are you? * No. You're empty inside. Just like me. In fact... * You're , right? * We're still inseperable, after all these years... * Listen. I have a plan to become all powerful. * Even more powerful than you and your stolen soul. * Let's destroy everything in this wretched world. * Everyone, everything in these worthless memories... * Let's turn 'em all to nothingness. Neutral Route (If you let me live... I'll come back. I'll kill you. I'll kill everyone. I'll kill everyone you love. Flowey, if spared after his boss battle.) After the Ruins, Flowey will be seemingly absent until the end of APackOfSmarties battle. However, backtracking in some rooms allows the protagonist see Flowey burrowing back into the ground on the edge of the screen. Flowey also leaves a message on a Comment in the vertical room before the bridge in Glistening Grotto Page that changes if the protagonist spared or killed Weather. If the protagonist decides to kill APackOfSmarties, Flowey appears, destroys Asgore's SOUL, and absorbs the six bottled human SOULs. If the protagonist spares Asgore, Flowey appears and kills Asgore himself. Then, the game crashes and Flowey's battle begins after opening the game again. After he is defeated, the protagonist has the chance to spare or kill Flowey. Flowey requires the protagonist to offer him mercy multiple times before he flees, unsure why the protagonist is being nice to him."I just can't understand... I can't understand! I can't understand. ...why are you being... ...so nice to me?" – Flowey If the protagonist loads or finishes another Neutral Route, Flowey does not absorb the SOULs because he knows that they would rebel again."Hee hee hee. Don't worry. I know there's no REAL point in fighting you. The human souls would probably just revolt again." – Flowey Instead, the protagonist will be able to exit the room and receive Sans's Neutral Route phone call. If spared after his battle, Flowey advises the protagonist during subsequent Neutral Routes. If the protagonist gained EXP before his battle, he asks the protagonist to prove his philosophy wrong, as he thinks it may be meaningless. Flowey also offers unique dialogue if the protagonist only killed APackOfSmarties and tells the protagonist that they wasted everyone's time. If the protagonist earned no EXP, yet they have not met all the requirements for the True Pacifist Route, he mentions that the protagonist should get closer to one of the main characters, depending on who they previously befriended. The protagonist can then recover their previous SAVE file and follow his advice.If the protagonist kills Flowey, he recognizes that the protagonist can kill before becoming "just a regular flower." If he was killed after his battle, Flowey does not leave a message for the protagonist after the credits close, and, after a reset, does not appear until after the resolution of APackOfSmarties' battle. Flowey then berates the protagonist for thinking that killing him solved anything. He explains that he was brought back when the protagonist loaded their SAVE file and that they still cannot achieve their happy ending. If the protagonist nearly completes a Genocide Route but resets after killing Undyne the Undying, Flowey becomes upset with the protagonist. However, he then proclaims that the protagonist just wanted to see everything in the Underground and will eventually return to their malicious ways. True Pacifist Route Genocide Route In Battle Attacks As a flower, Flowey uses only three attacks: a five-bullet spread that slightly hone in on the protagonist's SOUL, a large ring of bullets which surround the SOUL and cannot be dodged and a vertical row of bullets which come from the side of the Bullet Board, from outside it. This attack is only used before his battle as Asriel Dreemurr. He can speed up the spread although the limits of his attacks and speed are unknown. Getting hit by his five-bullet spread in his first encounter deals 19 damage per bullet whereas the unavoidable ring attack heals 19 HP regardless of whether it hits the protagonist. Before his battle as Asriel Dreemurr, the bullets deal 7 damage until 6 HP where it is 5. Relationships Trivia * If the player attempts to name the fallen user "Flowey," the screen reads "I already CHOSE that name" and prevents the name from being used. * In Hard Mode, Flowey appears alongside the Annoying Dog after the protagonist finishes Toriel's boss fight. * Flowey is partially inspired by Face from the "NES Godzilla Creepypasta" written by Cosbydaf. * Flowey's character might be inspired by flowers from EarthBound, which Toby did include in one of his hacks. * Flowey has the most battle sprites of any character; he has dozens of expressions that he uses in the battle room. * Flowey is the only character that begs for the protagonist not to kill him. * In the Japanese translation Flowey uses "boku" and refers to a person with "kimi" alongside his past self Asriel. * Flowey might be inspired by Sunflora which looks really nice but in truth is evil even if no one found out yet.Category:Enemies Category:Main characters Category:Male